Musings of a Life
by keriababe2010
Summary: The telling of a story through snippets of their life together in their eyes. Drabble-fic. Credit to chizuru-chibi for the cover art.
1. Nothing Else Matters

**A/N This is my new story and I wanted to do something different this time around. I wanted to write a drabble series, and I wanted to write them based off of songs on my iPod. I chose the song at random, and I had the length of the song to write it. It'll probably be around 50 chapters, one drabble per week. I plan on updating every Friday unless there are circumstances in which I cannot. So, enjoy my first venture into the drabble series type story. :)**

_Song: Nothing Else Matters_

_Artist: Metallica_

Everytime. It happened everytime. They would get close and something would happen to drive them apart again. Not this time. This, no they, were way too important to let go of again. It didn't matter what everyone else said or thought, she was not going to let him go this time. She never felt like this for anyone, opened up to anyone like she did with him. Besides, in the end, she would have him and he would have her and that was all that mattered.

**A/N Did ya like it? I hope everyone who took the time to read it did indeed enjoy it. If you think I did great or if you think I suck and should stop writing, let me know. All kinds of feedback is greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. Imaginary

A/N I want to apologize for the delay. I had some family issues I had to deal with and I couldn't get access to the internet this entire weekend. So without further delay, I present to you the next installment of _Musings of a Life. _

_Song: Imaginary_

_Artist: Evanescence_

If only she could pretend. Pretend that everything was okay, that their relationship was somewhere even relatively close to normal. She knew, though, that was not the case for them. Between trying to catch violent serial killers and trying to keep some semblance of peace between them, by the end of the day, she was left wanting to fold into herself, and as she lay in her bed that night, she dreamed of a peaceful life where they weren't so screwed up and were happy and content and a life where she could smile again.


	3. Never Too Late

A/N EARLY UPDATE! Yay! I had a little extra time, so I decided, what the heck, I'll just post this one early. This one happens to be one of my favorites, so I hope you enjoy! :)

_Song: Never Too Late_

_Artist: Three Days Grace_

It's right after his wife and child are murdered that he tries to end his life. This was right before his stint in the mental institution. He was a vengeful wreck for years afterward. But then, she comes along and shows him the light, gives him a life outside of vengeance and hatred. She showed him that it wasn't too late to turn his life around. It was because of her he decided to give life a second chance.

A/N I was really excited to post this one, because I do like it so much and that's probably because I ADORE this song, but I digress. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


	4. You Found Me

A/N Look! Another update! A little something extra this week because I just felt so happy, and I really wanted to get this one out there. This one is another one of my favorites. I love this one so very much. It was going to be chapter seven, but I changed my mind because I wanted to post it so bad. Enjoy! :)

_Song: You Found Me_

_Artist: The Fray_

He wasn't necessarily a religious man. He couldn't really believe, not wholeheartedly, anyway. Look at his life, how could he possibly have unwavering faith after all that happened? He questioned his faith often. But then, he guessed God decided to fix that because he sent her into his life. She made him believe, made him want to believe. Only divine intervention could have sent an angel like her into his life.

A/N *squeal* I was just so happy after I wrote this! I felt like I did the song justice. But, I don't know. You tell me what you think. :D


	5. Cure My Tragedy

A/N Hi everybody! I present to you chapter five! This one's kinda angsty, but kinda not. I dunno. As always, enjoy! :)

_Song: Cure My Tragedy_

_Artist: Cold_

He was a walking tragedy. His life was a train wreck, and there was no way that it could be anything but. He had so many issues and problems that he'd probably never be happy. He'd just end up ruining other people's lives. At least that's what he thought before he met HER. She was like a breath of fresh air from what he had experienced. Slowly, but surely, she brought more sunshine into his life, like the dawn breaking through a stormy night. If there was anyone that could cure him, it'd be her.

A/N And that's chapter five! I can't wait until next week, because that particular chapter is based off of one of my favorite songs EVER! Just to warn you now, it's EXTREMELY angsty. But, don't fret, because the next chapter I have planned will most surely make up for that. Anyways, until next time! :)


	6. Grenade

A/N I'm back! Here's that extremely angsty drabble I told you about. Be warned, this is a onesided Jane/Lisbon drabble. Now, onto the angst!

_Song: Grenade_

_Artist: Bruno Mars_

She'd do anything for him. He knew she would, too. He's got her wrapped around his finger so tightly, and the arrogant bastard knew it. She knew, if the situation called, she'd die for him. Question is, would he do the same for her? Probably not, if she was honest. He just used her for his own selfish needs. She'd go through anything for him, and he'd just stand on the sidelines and watch her fall.

A/N Okay. Even I cringed a little writing this. It hurt. Really, it did. But, I love this song, and I had the perfect inspiration for it, so this is the end result. I promise next week will make up for it, just wait. Goodbye for now!


	7. Secrets

A/N Hi! Here's another installment of _Musings of a Life. _As usual, I hope you enjoy!

_Song: Secrets_

_Artist: OneRepublic_

He had secrets, some too painful to want to reveal. But, he knew she had secrets as well. Some probably just as painful as his. He didn't want her to have to carry those secrets alone. He wanted to be her confidante, maybe as much as he wanted to spill all of his secrets, pain, and regret to her. Maybe, she'll trust him enough to tell them to him. And, maybe, one day, he'll reveal his too.

A/N And there's chapter seven! I'm really looking forward to next week's post because I think it's really good. But that's just me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Until next time! :)


	8. Broken

A/N I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated this story in over a month, but I've been so busy with school and life in general, I haven't had the time. But, I'm gonna make it up to you. Just wait.

_Song: Broken_

_Artist: Seether (ft. Amy Lee)_

He was a broken man. She knew it, but she loved him anyway. Besides, she had her own fractures to complement his. They were both broken, but she felt like when they were together the fractures kind of disappeared, if only for a moment. She felt like she could accept and live with her brokenness as long as she had him. As long as they were together, their mutual brokenness was inconsequential and insignificant.

A/N Again, I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. But, if you would be so kind as to tell me what you think, I'd be greatly appreciative. :)


	9. Easier to Run

A/N Here is chapter nine for all of you lovely people out there. Hope you enjoy!

_Song: Easier to Run_

_Artist: Linkin Park_

Running. It was second nature to her. It was way easier than facing her past and her pain. By leaving, she could escape from the memories, the hurt, from everything. Yet, somehow, she couldn't leave him. She couldn't run from him no matter how hard she tried. If she was honest with herself, she didn't really want to.

A/N One more chapter till we hit the double digits! I can't wait! Anyways, til next time! See ya! :)


	10. The Reason

A/N: *cringe* Okay. I know it's been two months since I last updated this. But, I had a LOT of stuff going on and didn't have the time. But, I'm back now and will be updating on a regular basis again. Without further delay, CHAPTER TEN!

_Song: The Reason_

_Artist: Hoobastank_

He wasn't perfect. He knew it, and he knew that he _surely_ wasn't perfect for her. Yet, she still chose him despite all his flaws and issues. He knew he hurt her in the past; he knew he caused her pain and strife. But, without her, he wouldn't be the person he is today. She changed him. She made him want to change himself, made him want to start over and begin a new life. With her. She was his reason for everything now. Everything he did, everything he is was because of and for her.

A/N: Well, there ya go. Hopefully, that will make up for my 'extended absence'. I won't let it sit for months anymore. I will finish this story. Anyways, feedback is appreciated, and see ya next time (I mean it this time)!


	11. Flatline

A/N: Hi everybody! See? I kept my promise and I'm back with another chapter! So on to the story!

_Song: Flatline_

_Artist: Trey Songz_

He wasn't looking for love, in the beginning. Not at all, really. It kind of snuck up on him. But now that he had her love, he didn't know what he'd do without it. No, he did know what would happen if he no longer held her heart. He'd cease to exist. His life would be no more. His heart would stop right then and there if she was no longer beside him. Simply because she was the reason his heart beat, the reason he was and the reason he lived.

A/N: And there's chapter eleven! Hope you enjoyed it! And if you don't know this song, I would suggest listening to it. It's a very sweet song. Until next time!


	12. BrokenLifehouse

A/N: Hi! This one's a little late, but nevertheless, here I am! Onto the story! Presenting CHAPTER TWELVE!

_Song: Broken_

_Artist: Lifehouse_

It was raining, which was appropriate because it seemed like the heavens were mourning the loss of one of their angels today. Alone, standing in the rain, he's broken. So very broken. His heart, shattered, somehow still beating. Barely breathing, just getting by. Someone tell him what he's going to do now. She's gone, and there's nothing he can do. There's only memories now. He's barely holding on but he will fight. For her, and what she left behind.

A/N: Sad, yes? This one is titled the same as chapter eight, I know, but I had to do this song. It's a beautiful song and I couldn't resist.


	13. Dance with the Devil

A/N: Guess who's back? Back again? I am back, tell a friend. Lol. Anyways, here I am again with another chapter! Now onto the story!

_Song: Dance with the Devil_

_Artist: Breaking Benjamin_

This was a dangerous game they were playing. They both knew it, and yet here they were, still playing. This confrontation was inevitable, years in the making even. They were messing with a very dangerous man. He had taken off awhile ago, and she was frantically and _desperately _searching for him. She pulls into an old, rickety, run-down building, and sprints into it, gun loaded and cocked. As she rounds a corner, she hears a cry of pain and a gunshot rings out...

A/N: And there you have it! Two things, first of all, AMAZING song. If you've never heard it, listen to it. I promise, you'll love the song. Secondly, I was thinking about expanding this one into its own individual oneshot. Should I? Tell me what you think! :D


	14. Vienna

**A/N: There are no words to describe how sorry I am for just completely neglecting this story. I guess I just needed a break from everything. I kinda lost my passion for it (writing, I mean). But, the passion's back and so is this story! I am armed with new ideas and new stories, so let's get it then!**

_Song: Vienna_

_Artist: The Fray_

Sometimes, it seemed like she was so far away from him. An untouchable angel that he dared not corrupt with his darkness. How can he reach her when he was so far down? He keeps stretching and stretching, reaching out his hand, and yet she keeps moving away. So far away. _Is there really no way to reach me?_ She reaches out for his hand and his demons keep dragging him back down. NO! He wants to be in the light. He wants to be in her light. She is the only one who can drive the darkness away. He needs her, needs her like he never knew he needed anyone before. She makes him sane; she keeps his dark side away. The darkness is afraid of the light, and she shines with the brightest light. He's afraid that he will diminish her light. He never, ever, ever wants that to happen. So he stops reaching. _There's really no way to reach me._

**A/N: And there ya have it folks! Another chapter in this drabble collection. I'll probably go up to like fifty drabbles before I call this one complete. 'Till next time!**


	15. Life is Beautiful

**A/N: Here we are again. Another day, another drabble. I really hope you all are enjoying these little snippets. Well, enough of me, on to the story!**

_Song: Life is Beautiful_

_Artist: Sixx: A.M._

The sun was shining, the day was bright. It seemed like a cruel joke, that on a day like this, the weather would be perfect. How absolutely grotesque. She kneeled down at the freshly placed headstone, trying to hold back tears. She never thought that she would live to see a world without Patrick Jane in it. She felt a wave of anger seep in past the sorrow. Life was so unkind. Hadn't she been through enough already? Now this?! Why? Why him?! She angrily swipes away the tears, cursing life and everything that it had taken her through over the years. A breeze blows her hair in all directions and she can almost hear his voice in her ear. _Don't cry for me. Open your eyes and see that life is beautiful._

**A/N: And there's another one. I figured I'd switch it up a bit, and have Lisbon be the one left behind this time. As always, hope you enjoyed! Oh, one more thing. The acoustic version of this song is a MASTERPIECE. Listen to it!**


	16. Fully Alive

**A/N: And here we go again with another chapter! As always, hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**

_Song: Fully Alive_

_Artist: Flyleaf_

He lived in a constant state of paralysis. It was a known fact. His only reason to exist was to ensure the destruction of Red John. Nothing else mattered. At least, that's what he always told himself. It surprised him the day he woke up and none of that crossed his mind. His first thought as he arose was about her. He was so shocked he halted everything he was doing for a good thirty minutes, and was almost late to work. He smiled to himself, and thought that maybe he was beginning to really live again.

**A/N: Whew! And another chapter's in the books. I had a little trouble with this one, but I think it came out pretty well. 'Til next time!**


	17. Haunted

**A/N: Things have been pretty fluffy around here lately. You know me; I can't go long periods without some good old fashioned angst, so here ya go! Enjoy!**

_Song: Haunted_

_Artist: Evanescence_

Sometimes, he swears he can still hear their voices. Whispering to him from across the divide of space and time, from a place he can never reach. It haunts him in his deepest, darkest dreams. He can hear their pleas, their cries for someone to help them. He hates himself the most during those moments. He wishes he never existed. If he didn't they'd still exist. Maybe in a different lifetime, in a different realm of reality, but they'd still exist. He breathes in and imagines a life so different. A life, not of haunting visions, and blood red hazes, but of joy and love and peace.

**A/N: There ya go, folks. Some angst for the readers out there. Hope you liked it! See ya!**


	18. Take Me Under

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. 'It's been two months; you said you wouldn't do this anymore!' Well, to defend myself, I had major, major writer's block when it came to these drabbles. Nothing came out like I wanted it to, so I took a little break from it. But it was only temporary, because the muse has returned, and with it a new chapter. So enjoy!**

_Song: Take Me Under_

_Artist: Three Days Grace_

She knew how this was going to end. She knew, and yet, she stayed by his side. She willingly fell into the darkness and let it consume her. It didn't bother her as much as it should have. She was breaking every rule she ever had by falling with him. By letting him take her this far, she knew only bad things were going to happen. As long as he was still by her side, she was okay with all other possibilities. She wanted him. She wanted him to live. To learn how to breathe again. If falling this far ensured he could do that, then she would gladly enter the chaos with him. By being by his side, she could ensure his survival, and that meant more than anything else to her.

**A/N: And there ya have it, folks! This is one of my personal favorites, second to only Vienna. Well, hope you enjoyed. Til next time!**


End file.
